Aftermath: Belong to Me
by Alecksander
Summary: Sequel to 'Havoc of the Opera' written by Roman: What happens when the war is finally over? ONESHOT SLASH HPSS AU


_This is a sequel to a fanfiction I read. I couldn't leave it as it was so I wrote this with the author's permission. The story is called Havoc of the Opera if you're interested. The author screen name is Roman and can be found on adultfanfiction .net. It's a fabulous read._

_**WARNING:** This is SLASH. That means two fabulous fictional men together in a rpomantic relationship. If you don't like it, don't read it. I will NOT deal with ANY flames._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. _

* * *

_**Aftermath: Belong to Me**_

Severus Snape walked through the battlefield. The final battle was over, and bodies lay strewn across the Hogwarts grounds with medics at their sides if they could be helped. Crying loved ones if they couldn't. Severus walked past a crying Draco Malfoy kneeling beside one that could not be helped, his fiancé of two months, Hermione Granger. Severus put a consoling hand on his shoulder before walking on. It had been hours since the Dark Mark had disappeared and Lord Voldemort had finally been killed, but there was no sign of Harry Potter, Savior of the wizarding world. Almost everyone not needed to help the injured had searched for him on the grounds but there had been no sign of him anywhere. Severus was the only one who hadn't looked and he had a feeling as to where he had gone.

Severus walked back into the school and headed down to the dungeons. The dungeons had always been his hide-away from the struggles of the world and now he felt Harry had taken advantage of that. The young man, for it was a year since his graduation from Hogwarts, had left before he could get the death count and probably before he even knew one of his friends lay dead and another was severely injured. Severus assumed this had been a good idea for him as he had killed the Dark Lord and wasn't sure he could handle anything more than that right now.

As he walked down the corridors, memories flooded in on him. How many students had he caught snogging in these halls? How many detentions had he given? How many times had he headed to his rooms after a long day of dealing with idiot students so he could relax? How many times had he gone to his rooms swiftly after a Death Eater meeting to heal himself up before reporting to Dumbledore so the old man wouldn't worry? There were only a few memories that he truly cherished down here and almost all of them revolved around Harry Potter and a silly play they had to do in his sixth year.

As Severus got closer to his rooms he saw what he had been looking for. A figure was huddled by his chamber door. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around him in an unseen show of weakness. After Harry killed his first Death Eater (Bellatrix Lestrange) by his own spell in seventh year, Harry had showed no weakness. He had put himself so into his studies that it was impossible to tell if he was just another Ravenclaw when you entered the library. Severus stopped a few feet away from him and tried to put up his mask, but it failed. His mask had crumbled around this young man and ever since he had never been able to put it back up when they were alone.

Harry looked up from his arms and stared at Severus with a tear streaked face and still watering eyes. The last time he had seen that much sorrow in his eyes had been years before when Severus had said goodbye, the very time when Severus Snape had broken the Boy-Who-Lived's heart. "They're all dead," he said from the floor. "HE is dead." Severus nodded slowly. "I killed him for you, you know that, right?" Severus looked at him and raised an eyebrow. The tears instantly started to dry in the green eyes and they started to go cold. Harry stood and wavered when he got to his feet. Severus reached forward to help, but Harry stopped him and just leaned against the wall. "Don't, if you understood or cared you wouldn't raise that DAMN eyebrow at me."

"If I don't understand it is no failure of mine. It is you who fail to speak coherently, Potter," he snapped.

The emerald eyes narrowed. "Potter." Harry forced out a small laugh and pushed away from the wall before he started to walk away. Severus could hear him humming 'Learn To Be Lonely' as he went. Severus watched for a moment, but the music was causing him more pain than his Dark Mark ever had.

"Potter...Harry...wait..." He called out to him and walked towards him. Harry turned around and Severus had to rush forward to catch him before he fell. He held him at arms length and their eyes met.

"I did everything the past few years for you, Severus Snape. I killed for you, I learned for you, I forced myself to do the best I could so I could prove to you that I was worthy. The night you told me to not be there when you returned was the night I learned that killing wouldn't be so bad, because it would hurt a lot less than your rejection. Over the years I drew away from people. I have been with no one since you said goodbye. I have always loved you and that will not change. Do you remember what you said just before you sang that last verse at me? Do you love me? Have you ever loved me? This time I want you to think on the answer before you give it so I know what I'm going to do."

Severus stared into those big emerald green eyes. He remembered singing 'Music of the Night' with Harry in his room. He remembered Harry forcing the tears to stay in his eyes. That was the last time he had seen them filled with any strong emotion except for anger or hatred though neither of those had ever been directed towards him after that sorrow. He had left Harry that night and gone to spy and do what he did best. He had told him not to be there when he got back and Harry had not. Severus knew it had taken all his will not to jump him the night he had returned. He-

Harry must have thought he was taking too long to answer as he started to pull away, but Severus held him tighter and pulled him close to sing lightly in his ear what he had refused to sing before. "Only then can you belong to me..." Harry's head whipped around so they were almost nose to nose and Severus kissed his lips like he had been longing to do for so long.


End file.
